


The Boys of Summer

by Fox_and_Rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Lies, M/M, non supernatural au, slow build romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_and_Rose/pseuds/Fox_and_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas returns to Camp Green Lake to lifeguard the summer before his sophomore year of college and meets the most beautiful and cocky camp counselor in the world -- Dean Winchester. Trouble ensues.</p><p>Can they keep their summer love a secret from the not so open-minded camp administration?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

July 6th was a sort of dreary, grey day; a lazy day more than anything. 

Cas glanced out the window to see the watery afternoon light make the trees appear even greener than usual. His phone buzzed and ‘Bobby Singer’ flashed across the screen with a less than flattering picture of the scruffy old man attempting to ruin the image by putting his hand between himself and the camera. Cas couldn’t help but smile, wondering  
what the grizzled camp director would want with him now.

***

Cas had been on the swim team in high school and absolutely loved the water. The pool was the only place he felt truly free; it was a haven he escaped to in order to let go of all of his thoughts and frustrations. It was the only place where he didn’t have to think. His body did all the work, and he found that mindlessly gliding through the water came naturally to him. His talent didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the team, and he quickly became their leader his sophomore year. He led them in his own quiet way: his bright blue eyes full of concern and whispers of encouragement to the other teammates guided the team in ways their passionately loud coach couldn’t.

It was during his days on the swim team that he realized he was interested in guys. At first he thought it was just a phase; that he was just being curious when he let his mind slip to the firm, muscled bodies of his fellow teammates as he laid awake at night. “It’s just an idea,” he would remind himself as he gripped his shaft and ran a thumb across the head. He wouldn’t even admit to himself that it wasn’t hard for him to get off thinking about being with another guy. It didn’t dawn on him that his months of curiosity were more than a whim until the afternoon Samandriel stayed back to talk to his team captain after everyone else had hit the showers and gone home.

Cas had been drying off in front of his open locker after his shower, running a hand through his long, damp hair. He heard a quiet footstep from the other aisle of the locker room and realized he wasn’t alone. He turned to see Samandriel, his teammate that was a year behind him. Samandriel shuffled over to Cas and was the spitting image of a guilty puppy.  
He was curious as to what would keep Samandriel after practice like this; the younger teammate usually finished his last laps before the rest of the team and went home without a word.

“Hey Samandriel, what’s up?” 

He noticed that Samandriel was so nervous he couldn’t hold still: when he wasn’t fidgeting with his hands, he was shifting his weight back and forth between his feet.

“I…uh…um. I was just…just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. Or something,” Samandriel’s equally blue eyes glanced up at Cas’s.

Cas smiled, “Okay, what did you have in mind?”

The tall brunette shuffled again and looked back down at his shoes. “I don’t know…maybe…maybe like dinner somewhere and a movie after?”

Cas didn’t really think the offer had any depth to it until he noticed how badly Samandriel was blushing.

He began blushing too. He’d never thought about seriously seeing a guy, but in hindsight, he’d never had any real interest in girls. They practically threw themselves at him in the hallways at school, always asking him to hang out after football games and such, but he always came up with an excuse to evade their offers. He hadn’t even been tempted to go to Ana’s house the night she texted him and asked him to come over for a movie because her parents were out of town – and Ana was nothing less than a catch from what his friends said. Yet somehow the beautiful and caring redhead never meant anything more to him than just another one of his friends-by-proxy.

Now he was a blushing mess in front of Samandriel as he considered the offer. He’d never felt this way before.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” Cas replied softly. He felt his blood pulsing through his body with an energy of its own. 

That year was a new beginning for Cas, and he’d learned a lot about himself in the time he shared with Samandriel. Their relationship ended quietly at the end of Cas’s junior year; Samandriel’s family moved and the two agreed to think of each other fondly but to let one another go. 

That summer Cas started working at Camp Green Lake, a fairly large camp well off the beaten path. He was contacted by the camp’s director, Bobby Singer, to be the lifeguard for the summer because their regular lifeguard had gone off to college and stayed for the summer. The job would require him to live out there and be on call whenever the campers went into the water. The pay wasn’t the greatest but it was something, and he would be spending most of his time by the water. He agreed right away, packed up his clothes and essentials, and lived there the summer before his junior and senior years, as well as his summer before college. He’d quit when he went off to college, deciding he would try to work near his school in the summer. The jobs he took were utter crap and he just wanted his sophomore year of undergrad to come sooner.

***

Cas regarded the picture of Bobby on his phone again with a grin and picked up.

“Hey Bobby,”

“Hey Cas. Listen, are you doin’ anything special right now?” Bobby’s voice sounded stressed. 

“Er…I’m sitting on my bed staring out the window. So…no. Not really.”

“I meant are you working a job over there now or would you be willin’ to come back to camp?”

“Nothing that I can’t get out of,” Cas’s reply was a little more enthusiastic than he meant to sound.

“Why? What happened to your other lifeguard?”

Bobby managed a harassed sigh, “Well for one she broke her leg bein’ an idjit. Obviously she can’t stay the rest of the summer, and none of the high school kids will take her spot. How soon can you be back here?”

“How about this Tuesday?” Cas grinned. His summer was finally looking up.

***

Camp over at Green Lake was organized into two parts during the summer: June was reserved for 3rd graders through 6th graders and the middle of July to the end of August was for 7th through 10th graders. Most of the staff at camp were high school seniors or college undergrads that had come back home for the summer. This year the second portion of camp started on the 15th. The week beforehand was to get the staff situated or resituated if they had been there in June. It was on one of those days that Cas ran into a freckly, green-eyed camp counselor that made his heart skip a beat.

Cas had just been starting toward the water pump by the Canteen to fill up his water bottle when he heard a footstep and a crash behind him.

“Son of a—“

Cas turned to see a guy falling through the brush. He stood there watching for a moment with a lopsided grin; he could spot newbies from a mile away, and their clumsiness was nothing short of hilarious. The poor kid finally noticed someone was watching him and looked up at Cas, blushing out of embarrassment. He quickly straightened himself out and seemed to pretend that he hadn’t just scraped himself up when he offered a handshake to Cas.

“Uh, hey man, how’s it going? I’m Dean.”

Cas figured he was no more than a year or two behind him in school, but he had a look in his eyes that said he had grown up much too fast earlier in his life. Still, he was clearly vibrant, had a good sense of humor, and was more attractive than anyone Cas had ever laid his eyes on. 

Cas had to remind himself to breathe before replying.

“Hi,” he smiled. “I’m Cas. You look like you could use some help.”

His acquaintance grinned a little sheepishly as he leaned against a nearby tree.

“I’m kind of new around here, and I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the Canteen. I’m not exactly proud to admit I have no idea what I’m doing here.”

Cas grinned, “I’m just the lifeguard, but I’ve been here long enough that I can help you with whatever you might need. I was headed to the Canteen just now, I’ll walk you there.”

Dean’s shoulders instantly relaxed a little. Cas realized he must have been nervous about being new here and having to ask for help. 

“Thanks man. Cas, right?”

Cas nodded and led Dean down the wooded path to the Canteen.

They stood around and talked for a while, where Cas learned that Dean had needed a job this summer and his little brother, Sam, would be a camper here. He joined as a camp counselor so that Sam wouldn’t be nervous and that he would know someone at camp already. Cas’s heart melted a little when he found out how much Dean cared about his little brother. He noticed that other than Sam, Dean didn’t really like to talk about his family. He didn’t like to talk about his past at all for that matter. Dean was funny and sarcastic, but kind and more intelligent than he thought himself to be. 

Cas loved talking to Dean, but as the stars and mosquitos came out, he realized that Dean should probably get some sleep before his mandatory training in the morning. 

“It’s getting kind of late. Do you want me to walk you back to your cabin?”

“Uh, sure, yeah. That’d be great.”

They passed through the same wooded path that led by the lake and Cas pointed out where his cabin was so that Dean could find him in the future. Cas led him farther down the path to where the counselors’ cabins were, and felt a pang of jealousy when he remembered how promiscuous camp counselors were here when he was younger. He wondered if Dean would be waking up in one of the girls’ cabins tomorrow.

He took Dean to the door of his cabin and waved goodbye.

There was a few seconds before Dean registered that he was utterly alone again.

“Wait—,” Dean called before Cas could get very far.

Cas was already at the shadowy beginning of the woods before Dean caught up to him.

“I never really thanked you for helping me out. It means a lot,” Dean paused.

Dean’s green eyes met Cas’s as he stepped toward the lifeguard. Dean added in a hushed tone, “Hey…so…my training ends at noon tomorrow. Do you want to do something after?”  
That familiar heat that Cas used to feel around Samandriel was coming back again. He blushed a little without realizing it, hoping that the lightpost by the cabins wasn’t close enough to show his face, and this time he was the one staring at his shoes.

“Yeah sure,” he whispered as he glanced back up at Dean.

“Awesome.” Dean grinned and swaggered on back to his cabin.

Cas hurried back down the path to his own cabin. His heart had been racing since he left Dean, and it had nothing to do with the pace he walking. It wasn’t until he got back to the cabin that he noticed something about his conversation with Dean. When he had looked back up at Dean before leaving, Dean’s expression was different than before.  
He had been biting his lip while staring at Cas.

***

‘There’s no way, not a chance that Dean had actually been biting his lip,’ Cas thought to himself as he laid awake in his empty cabin. Being the one and only lifeguard had its perks, and the ablity to toss and turn without bothering anyone was indeed a perk. Cas stared out the window and wondered if Dean could see the same stars from his cabin. He wondered if Dean was restless too.

“For God’s sake Cas, you just met the guy. And you’re not even sure if he’s into guys,” Cas mumbled to himself as he hugged a pillow. Without a doubt, Cas wished Dean was.  
That night he dreamt of bitten lips and deliciously green eyes.

***

Cas woke himself up with a smack to the face. Apparently the mosquitos had infiltrated his cabin in the split seconds that he had had the door open the night before. He looked out the window to a blurry sky with a solid blanket of clouds that promised rain in the near future. He glanced at his phone and saw that it was just after 5:30. He knew he should just go back to sleep but something wouldn’t let him drift back into his blissful oblivion; something with green eyes.

“Dean,” Cas groaned to himself as he remembered the night before.

He still couldn’t believe that it wasn’t all a dream, though, the green eyed devil he woke up thinking about definitely was. Cas blushed, embarrassed that he was already dreaming of his new colleague. He scratched his short stubble warily and decided he needed to clear his head.

Of course nobody was up yet except for Cas. He enjoyed the small things like that; being able to wander through the dewy trees like a creature of the woods, with nothing to disturb him, save the tree roots he occasionally tripped over. He made his way to the lake wearing nothing but his swim trunks and sandals. The heavy fog had not yet lifted, and the surface was a vast opaque gem stretching out before him. He stepped into the bitterly cold water and left his thoughts – especially those concerning Dean – on the shore.

***

Cas was attempting to get the water out of his ears and just about to head back to his cabin when he heard a shrill whistle coming from farther down the beach. He smoothed his mop of dark hair further away from his face to see literally the last person he wanted to see.

“Jesus, isn’t it a bit cold to be playing one-man Marco Polo?” Dean grinned.

Cas blushed a little before quietly replying, “No, it was actually very pleasant. Just what I needed. Don’t you have training soon?”

“Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to catch breakfast with me. Unless you already did–”

“No, I haven’t eaten yet. Here, I’ll grab a towel from my cabin on the way to the Canteen and we can head over.”

“Does that mean I get to see where you keep all the dead bodies?”

“Err…I don’t think I have any bodies to show you?”

“Oh come on this totally has a Camp Crystal Lake vibe to it,” Dean teased. 

His face broke into a huge grin when he realized Cas had no idea what he was talking about.

“You know, like in Friday the 13th? Jason Voorhees? No?”

“I’m not exactly the most up to date on pop culture,” Cas muttered quietly.

“That’s okay, I’ll teach you everything I know this summer,” Dean winked slyly.

Cas pretended to look at a nearby squirrel to hide the furious blush spreading across his cheeks. Dean was just too attractive for his own good.

They followed the path to the Canteen, passing a few early rising counselors on the way. The Canteen boasted the most glorious breakfast when it was staff training week: a choice of an enormous blueberry, chocolate chip, orange-cranberry or banana nut muffin to go with the watered down orange juice. 

Cas felt a twinge of sympathy for the late sleepers that would be stuck with the banana nut muffins, but his attention was quickly replaced when he turned to see that Dean had somehow managed to fit an entire blueberry muffin in his mouth. Cas choked on his orange juice laughing at the sight of Dean and the crumbs that were trying to escape at the corners of his mouth when he grinned.

***

Cas caught up with Dean shortly after his training ended for the day, and the two found themselves wandering through woods after lunch. Cas claimed that there was a scenic outlook with a small valley that hardly anyone went to, and Dean wanted nothing more than to relax a little. There was only so much “if your kids get hurt or lost, you’re screwed” talk he could take for one day, and Cas’s offer was a welcome distraction.

Dean couldn’t help but notice the way the sunlight filtered through Cas’s dark hair. It was almost as if the attractive, blue eyed college boy had a halo about his head and a glow around his body. Dean tried to shy away from thinking too much like that; all it ever did was get him in trouble in the past. From the bits he picked up about Cas’s life, he knew the older boy was smart and kind, even if he was quiet and bashful a lot of the time; he shone like a star and was absolutely nothing that Dean deserved.

But Dean liked to watch the way Cas laid down on the wet, green grass and fold his hands over his torso. His peaceful eyes reflected the bright blue sky above them and a smile played on his delicate pink mouth. Dean didn’t believe in angels, but could have sworn that this is what one would look like.

“Come sit, Dean. Relax for a little while,” Cas reached to pat the grass beside him.

Dean sat a few feet from him and Dean gradually found himself lying in the same position as Cas.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing much,” Dean replied hesitantly. He turned his head to see that Cas’s eyes were closed; he looked even more at peace than before.

“Mmm…I think you’re lying.”

“It’s just…this place is so nice. It’s a lot nicer than…than back home,” Dean murmured.

Cas gingerly opened an eye and ventured a look at Dean’s solemn figure beside him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know. There’s nothing much to say. I’m just a stupid sob story: Dad always on the run, me always having to take care of Sammy. It’s just nice to be able to sit out in the open and just be.”

Dean had unsuccessfully tried to hide the way his voice caught when he mentioned Dad, but Cas didn’t press him.

“I’m sorry about your family. If it’s any consolation, I come from a big family that’s majorly screwed up. But there’s always a way to get out,” Cas turned to smile gently at Dean.  
Dean nodded, “I suppose you’re right. I just wish my life was normal. To have big dreams and pursue happiness and all that. To be able to do things and find love like everyone else,”

Cas wasn’t sure why Dean couldn’t live a life as normal as everyone else supposedly did, but he knew he was far too selfishly interested in Dean’s take on love.

“What, no pretty girlfriends back home?”

Cas held his breath as he waited for the truth he didn’t want to hear.

“Uh…no. I uh…well—“ Dean sat up and glanced anxiously at Cas.

“Cas, you promise you won’t tell anyone something?”

Cas’s brows furrowed with concern for his new friend.

“Of course Dean,” he paused. 

“Besides who would I tell? You’re the only person I talk to away from my lifeguard duties,” he lightly teased.

“Well…I’m…I like guys.”

Dean furtively peeked from under his lowered eyelashes to see Cas’s reaction. He was expecting something along the lines of shocked, but it never came. Cas’s facial features relaxed back into their naturally peaceful state as he closed his eyes once more.

“I won’t tell if you won’t tell them about me,”

Dean’s head jerked up a little faster than he meant to.

“Wait, seriously? You? But you’re soo—“

Dean was cut off by Cas’s serene gaze. He felt like Cas was staring into his soul.

Cas’s face gradually opened into a wide grin before he closed his eyes again, smile still intact.

“What? Can’t lifeguards be gay too?”

Dean thought his face was going to melt off from the heat of the blush spreading across his face. Maybe this summer was going to be better than he thought.

***

Training week flew by, and before Cas and Dean knew it, Camp Green Lake was packed with teenagers. Dean had a unit of about twelve boys and girls that he took from one location to the next, made sure they were doing what they were supposed to during the scheduled activities, in bed on time on above all, having fun. Luckily for Dean, his unit had a lot of lake time scheduled, which meant more time with Cas than just before morning roll call, during meal times, and after the campers went to bed. The two young men easily became best friends; being with each other came as natural as breathing. 

Cas got to meet Sammy during a scheduled all-camp lake time. Dean walked the younger boy over to Cas with a parental smile stretched across his face.

“Sammy, this is my friend Cas that I told you about.”

Sammy couldn’t have been more than fourteen; he still hadn’t hit his pubescent growth spurt but had the features of someone who would be a handsome adult. His mop of brunette hair almost covered his green eyes. He smiled bashfully up at Cas.

“Hi.”

“Hey Sammy—“

“—only he gets to call me that,” Sammy mumbled in retort as he jabbed a thumb in Dean’s direction.

Cas grinned at Sammy’s retaliation. He and Dean had talked about this kind of thing happening before but he was so used to hearing him referred to as Sammy by his older brother.

“Haha. Right, Sam,” Cas continued.

“So how are you liking camp on your first week?”

“I like it here,” Sam said politely before Dean interjected.

“Mmkay squirt, you can go back into the water. But if you need something and can’t find me, Cas can help you out. Okay?”

The young boy nodded and walked back to the group of boys he’d been with before.

“He’s a great kid,” Dean smiled while watching Sammy jump off the dock with the other boys.

“He seems pretty cool. And if he’s anything like his brother…” Cas trailed off as he met Dean’s warm eyes.

Cas grinned slyly, “well then he’ll grow up to be the hottest guy at camp.”

Dean’s heart raced as he stared into those beautiful blue eyes. He wondered if Cas really meant the words coming out of his mouth.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I'm going to try to update this every few days or so, but I can't make any promises because I have a hectic month ahead of me. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks!

In all honesty that summer was hot and sticky. There were record high temperatures and the humidity felt like an overbearing and oppressive sauna.

Dean tried to ignore the trickle of sweat beading at his temple while he watched his unit working on knots and knives with their instructors by the Outdoor Specialty Skills (OSS) shed. The sepia coloring of the world from his brown sunglass lenses painted his summer how he always imagined the Sixties would have been like: colorful, beautiful, sunny and full of hope.

Of course his summer already had all of those traits now that he had a constant friend in Cas. He’d never had a relationship like this before. He’d never even told another guy he was gay unless he knew for sure a one night stand was within his reach, much less someone that he saw every single day. He wasn’t sure what had caused him to blurt out his sexual orientation; something about Cas had that effect on him. He just had the urge to tell that blue-eyed angel the God’s honest truth about everything. Maybe it was because Cas was Dean’s first real friend. 

“My only friend, come to think of it,” he muttered to himself without thinking.

Dean whispered to himself absentmindedly occasionally. He did this when he was deep in thought; especially lately if he was thinking about Cas.

Dean continued to watch the clueless young teenagers learn to tie running bowline, clove hitch and double sheet bend knots. At least their ropes were color coded with two different colors so that they could easily remember which end started in the left or right position. Dean thought it funny that the rope ends were colored with blue and green tape this year; usually they only did green and white. 

Not that he had anything against the color blue. Especially that perfect, icy shade of sky blue.

The more he let his mind dwell on Cas, the harder it was for him to pretend like he wasn’t ridiculously attracted to the lifeguard. His body ached for intimacy, and not the purely lust-driven kind he was experienced with. He wanted Cas that way, but more than that, he only wanted it if it came with the promise that they would remain best friends. He wanted a real relationship with Cas. And he was terrified to admit it, even to himself. His heart grew heavy and tears would have swollen in his eyes if he wasn’t so completely dehydrated. He didn’t ever want his friendship with Cas to end, especially by his own hand.

He pulled off his sunglasses and wiped a hand across his face to get rid of the excess sweat and burning beginnings of tears. He had a job to do, and right now it was to lead his kids back the Canteen for snack.

***

As usual, an all-camp fire was held after dinner. Since it was only their second week of camp, and a Tuesday, there wasn’t anything very special planned for the night. The counselors and staff broke out the marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers and let the campers have their fun. Usually campers would offer to make their favorite counselors a marshmallow or s’more, but Dean preferred to make them himself, mostly because he was one of the few with the patience to roast a marshmallow to golden perfection.

“Scoot over; you’re hogging all of the good coal beds.”

Dean jumped a little as his best friend unexpectedly crouched beside him, but Dean grinned at him anyway.

“Oh yes, because there’s nowhere else to fry your marshmallow around here,” he gestured to the mostly abandoned fire pit they were kneeling at. Almost all of the campers were busy munching on their gooey s’mores or playing night games.

“You didn’t have any beach time today to come see me, so when else am I supposed to be a thorn in your side?”

Dean tried to swallow normally as Cas batted his eyelashes innocently at Dean.

Cas wasn’t very good at pretending like he hadn’t noticed, and couldn’t help the sly smirk that crept across his face.

“That reminds me Dean, I forgot to give you your copy of the beach schedule for next week. You can come pick it up after your unit’s in bed if that’s alright?”

Dean felt a flush of heat on his face and tried his damnest to convince himself it was because of the campfire.

“Yeah sure. I’ll swing by after lights out,” he replied in an ever so slightly husky voice.

“Good, see you then. I’ve gotta run and return some of the beach toys up at Headquarters, but I’ll be at my cabin when you get there.”

Cas popped his half-baked marshmallow into his mouth and groaned.

“Mmmm, delicious,” he added seductively before heading off toward the beach.

***

Dean was in a hurry to get his kids to bed that night. He wasn’t actually sure what Cas’s offer meant, but his typically peaceful blue eyes had been filled with nothing less than raw heat. The moment Dean was done making sure the last girl was in her cabin, he all but ran to the lifeguard’s cabin. 

His heart raced with anticipation, even if it wasn’t anything special; just the way Cas treated him gave him the good kind of chills, and he wanted more of that. He saw Cas’s silhouette against the soft golden light coming from the other side of the blinds covering his window. 

Dean wondered what he was up to as he approached the cabin.

***

Cas’s mind was in utter turmoil. He had no idea what he was doing. He couldn’t believe he’d acted that way toward Dean in front of other people, even if literally no one had heard. His heart had been in his mouth since the moment he left the bonfire; the cocky confidence he had displayed was nowhere to be seen. Cas knew he wanted to make a move on Dean, but duly understood it would be a long summer if his offer was rejected. And he couldn’t lose his best friend.

But the firelight couldn’t have produced the heavy blush across Dean’s face, and it was in that tiny shred of certainty that Cas thought about what he was going to do when Dean came knocking. He imagined a loving kiss, and his heartbeat thundered in response. His body couldn’t handle thinking about any scenario more heated than a simple kiss. He put his head in his hands and tried to calm himself down. Maybe tonight would be nothing?

But Cas knew better. And his imagination had cursed him with the taste of his deepest desire.

He heard the soft stuttering of a knock on the door, and rose to answer. Every hair on his body stood on end as he swung it open.

***

Dean felt more than a little awkward being at Cas’s when he knew that if anyone walked by right now they would assume something was going on between them; but at the same time he wanted that more than anything. He had been lying his entire life, he wanted to just be able to call a spade a spade for once. He wanted Cas; he hoped more than anything that tonight would confirm a mutual feeling.

He was a nervous wreck on the inside as Cas invited him to sit on the futon. On the outside, his face was a mask of cool confidence. The mattress was plenty squishy and comfortable; Dean absentmindedly decided that unfolded, it would be a great bed for sex – and his façade shattered into a blush. Cas smiled a toothy grin.

“Dean, stop thinking dirty thoughts,” Cas teased.

His green eyes widened but he kept his composure.

“Oh you know me, nothing but filth up here,” he tapped his temple.

“Doesn’t surprise me a bit,” Cas smiled before shuffling around some papers located on a tiny end side table. He eyed one carefully before grabbing it out of the stack, and slid across the futon toward Dean. Their thighs were practically touching as Cas placed the sheet on Dean’s lap.

“Your Friday time got swapped with Becky’s, and we had to clear up Wednesday for the canoe races. Other than that you have the usual times in the afternoon, unless you wanted a morning block instead?”

Dean couldn’t really focus on Cas’s question; he had already been wound pretty tight since the bonfire, and Cas’s slightly shaky fingers were tracing down the paper that was on Dean’s thigh. Cas was so close, Dean could feel his body heat.

“I-I mean, we could always uh, move your Thursday block around if you wanted—“

Cas never got finish his sentence.

Dean let go of his fears in the moment and abruptly turned and kissed Cas. It was gentle, but Cas initially froze anyway. It took him a few seconds to register what was happening before his lips began to move eagerly with Dean’s. Dean tossed the paper on the floor as Cas gingerly carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean’s hands slid to Cas’s hips and guided him onto his lap. Their slow and tender kisses gradually picked up pace and heat; they both knew what they wanted but kept it cautiously slow in order to enjoy the affection they felt for one another.

“Dean—“ Cas groaned and broke away from a particularly heated kiss.

“Are you sure this is what you want? We could…we could get into a lot of trouble for this.”

Dean knew the consequences and had made up his mind long before this moment.

“I want this. I want this so badly. Cas, I need you.”

That was all that Cas needed to hear, and he moaned into Dean’s neck with new passion.

Both of them had been drenched with sweat underneath their camp polos from the sickening heat of the day, and were ecstatic to peel them off of each other. Dean shivered as Cas ran his hands up and down Dean’s firm sides. Cas bit his lip and let his hands explore the rest of the slick, freckly torso in front of him.

“God I want to bite that lip,” Dean growled.

His hands snuck their way up Cas’s back, and pushed Cas flat onto Dean’s chest. Dean wasted no time nipping along Cas’s jawline and biting his soft lower lip, letting his hands drift down to Cas’s lower back and began massaging gently. Dean may have been younger than him, but he clearly had more experience; even his tongue techniques were nothing like what Samandriel and Cas had done.

Even the bothersome volume of the frogs chirping in the night couldn’t be heard in the lifeguard’s cabin. The air was filled with groans and sighs, silent pleas for more and gentle sounds of encouragement as they learned each other’s body.

Much to Cas’s surprise, Dean was a very scarred boy, but the sound that came from Dean’s throat as he licked the pink and raised scars was more seductive than anything Cas could have imagined. Cas kissed up his torso and began to kiss and lick the constellations of dark freckles on Dean’s neck.

“Cas—“ Dean moaned softly as he let a hand tangle into the lifeguard’s dark hair.

He was rewarded with a firm bulge inside Cas’s shorts. Cas pulled away and bit his lip again, blue eyes saturated with distress.

“Dean I don’t – I don’t want us to get ahead of ourselves here. I want us to take things slowly because…I don’t want this to just be a fling. A mistake,” he mumbled, his eyes lowering.

“Shhh, Cas. Everything is going to be alright. I’m not going anywhere, and I want this to last too. But—“ Dean broke off and grinned.

“I think I could help you take care of this,” he added as he gently rubbed the crotch of Cas’s shorts.

Cas groaned loudly and leaned into Dean’s touch. Dean himself was getting a rise in his own jeans but was much more interested in Cas’s reactions. Dean rolled Cas around so that he was facing away from him, but still on Dean’s lap, and Cas’s face turned to rest in the crook of his neck.

“Tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable,” Dean whispered into Cas’s soft hair.

His fingers deftly unbuttoned Cas’s shorts and snuck into his boxers, already eliciting soft moans from the dark haired lifeguard. He began to stroke Cas’s shaft gently, and slowly added a little more pressure to his grip. Cas’s lips began working the base of Dean’s neck until a tiny strangled noise escaped Cas’s mouth. The pleasure began to build low in Cas’s spine as he pushed into Dean’s fist. He held on to the futon as he let his hips jerk into the heat of Dean’s grip. The waves of pleasure rocked him until he picked up the pace, going hard and fast.

“C’mon Cas, baby,” Dean whispered audibly into Cas’s hair.

Dean’s little encouragement is what threw Cas off the edge and his mouth fell open, moaning. Dean quickly put a hand over Cas’s mouth to muffle the sounds, allowing Cas to be as loud as he wanted as he shot into Dean’s palm. Dean continued to work Cas through it until he was done, and a sleepy and sated smile stretched across his face as he looked up at Dean.

“Dean…” Cas whispered tenderly as he reached a hand up to caress Dean’s face. Dean’s enormous green eyes twinkled and his grin conveyed the sheer happiness he felt.

Cas frowned when he realized that Dean was still hard. He sat up and pulled at Dean’s legs until he was lying flat on the futon, and kissed down Dean’s torso. He unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and pulled them down to his knees, along with his boxers. Cas began to kiss around Dean’s thighs and hips, and finally moved on to Dean’s shaft. He could feel Dean’s body tightening underneath him.

“I—I thought we were taking things slow?” Dean stuttered.

“I don’t think this is too fast. But if you’d rather I didn’t—“

“No. No no. I just…want to make sure you don’t think you owe me. Because you don’t. But if this is what you want—“

Cas looked up at Dean innocently through his eyelashes, blue eyes meeting green, until Cas’s face broke into a mischievous grin. He stared into Dean’s eyes as he licked up and down Dean’s shaft, watching the groans escape Dean’s mouth and the blush creep along his face and down his neck and chest. Dean had to bite his own lip as he watched Cas work the head of his cock, his delicate pink mouth sucking in with just the right pressure.

Cas grinned up at Dean again and abruptly swallowed down the length of Dean. It wasn’t long before Dean’s hips hitched in response and he had to bite the cushion of the futon to silence the pleasured moans trying to escape his mouth. Cas worked Dean relentlessly, not even gagging as Dean bumped the back of his throat. Dean’s freckled thighs were so damn tight with pleasure. Cas moved his hands to massage Dean’s hips as Dean fucked into his mouth. The stifled groans got louder and more heated until Dean pumped hard into Cas’s mouth a few more times and he let out the most ecstatic and unmistakable cry into the black cushion.

“Caaas—!” 

Cas felt the hot come shoot down his throat, and he swallowed every drop down. He rubbed Dean’s thighs tenderly until he knew for sure Dean was finished. 

He kissed an almost asleep Dean on the forehead before getting up to rummage through his bags for a bandana he could use to clean himself up. He found a white one with black design on it and decided it was worth sacrificing. He wet it with some water from his water bottle and tried to clean up as well as he could before giving up and changing his clothes. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered as he touched the sleeping beauty before him. A garbled grunt came from Dean in reply.

“You can stay here tonight but you have to go back to your cabin when I wake you up in the morning, okay?”

“Nnn- Mmkay.” 

Cas set his alarm for five in the morning, threw an unzipped green sleeping bag over Dean and snuggled up next to him. Dean rolled to face Cas and put his arms around him.

“G’night Cas.”

“Sweet dreams Dean.”

***


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came way too early for the snuggling pair or boys.

Dean managed a loud, undecipherable groan as “Pumped Up Kicks” began playing from Cas’s phone.

“It’s too early for Hipster tunes, Cas.”

“I know, life is just so hard when you’re forced to listen to Indie in the morning,” Cas teased.

He ruffled Dean’s spikey bedhead, which made him look like a grumpy hedgehog.

Dean finally opened his eyes and noted that Cas was already dressed, or actually undressed. Cas meant to go for a morning swim and was only clad in his royal blue swim trunks. They had a black design on them that Dean would have liked to trace with his fingers if he had time.

“Come on sleepy, I made you breakfast!”

Cas tossed a pack of trail mix at Dean’s prone figure.

Dean frowned, picked it up, and gave Cas a mocking bewildered look.

“You want me…to eat squirrel food?”

“Yeah, I want you to eat all the squirrel food,” Cas laughed and pelted Dean with more bags.

Dean grinned and rose from the futon.

“I’m going, I’m going. Don’t attack me with any more of your Hippie health crap,” Dean smiled as he pulled his dirty camp polo over his head.

Cas watched him begin to open the screen door, pause, and suddenly turn back around to face him. He wasn’t sure who had moved first, him or Dean, but like magnets they came together and kissed tenderly. Cas looked up into Dean’s beautiful green eyes and was nearly taken aback by the raw love he saw gleaming back. Dean placed one final kiss on Cas’s forehead and grinned.

“Okay, now I’m leaving, I promise,” he laughed as he bolted out the door.

Cas observed him jog back down the path and perceived how lost he would be without Dean, but pushed the thought away. That was a worry for another day. Just before Dean was fully consumed by the shadow of the trees, he turned back to look at Cas’s cabin and blew a kiss. Cas blushed and blew a kiss back. He had never felt happier in his entire life.

***

Cas swam back to the sandy beach just as a few rain drops began to speckle the shore. He loved the smell of rain mixed with the lake; it was downright heavenly to breathe in. He saw Bobby coming down the path and felt a pang of unease. Had someone seen Dean leaving his cabin this morning?

He padded over to the grumpy old man under the trees and smiled.

“Morning Bobby,”

“Morning Cas. I brought you some coffee,” he handed one of the mugs he was carrying.

“Thank you.”

Cas tried not to shake as he took the coffee. It was black and cold and in all reality everything Cas needed right now. The two men stared out at the slow morning thunderstorm creeping across the grey-blue lake; it wasn’t a completely uncomfortable silence they shared, but Cas would have been happier if Bobby had told him what he wanted to say up front. The heavy dark clouds began to set in overhead as the cold, silver bullets of rain shot down. 

“Cas, son, I like you, but we’ve got to talk about something,” Bobby said quietly while watching the rain.

Cas felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. So someone had seen them together? He was doomed. No camp wants a gay lifeguard, especially not a camp like Green Lake; the administration liked to act like they welcomed all but Cas knew that in rural parts like this, old opinions didn’t die easily. Cas swallowed hard.

“Yeah?”

“Listen, I already know about your…preferences,”

Cas’s pale blue eyes widened and the blood drained from his face.

“You…do?”

“Woah Cas, don’t pass out on me. I’m not firing you or anything.”

Cas cautiously regained the ability to breathe.

“You aren’t?”

“No, and I don’t plan on doing it ever if I can help it. But, Cas, if I were you I’d keep your relationships on the down-low here at camp, alright? Not very many people would be as supportive of my favorite lifeguard and a cocky new camp counselor getting involved.”

Cas’s jaw dropped. He wasn’t even certain that he and Dean were a real couple yet.

“How—?”

“Son, unlike a lot of people, I have eyes. You two have had moon calf eyes for each other since the get go. Now let’s wrap up this chit chat, I’ve got some stupid parent calls to get back to, if that’s alright with you.”

Cas looked back over at Bobby, and half smile crept across the older man’s face.

“I’m just glad you found something good this summer.”

Cas grinned. That was about as much of a blessing from Bobby as he would ever hope to get.

“Me too, Bobby. Thanks.”

Bobby made his way back up the path he came from, but Cas stayed glued to the spot where he stood, watching lightning streak across the sky and the relentless rain. He took a few more sips of his coffee and mulled over what Bobby’s warning would mean for the future, if he and Dean continued romantically.  
But mostly, he wondered what Dean looked like in his counselor uniform drenched in the pounding rain.

***

The rain proved to continue all day, forcing an impromptu all-camp indoor program for the remainder of the day. The Canteen was crowded beyond belief, but together the Games Staff and Crafts Staff managed to keep all of the campers happy.

Cas, however, was put on the task of managing the weather radios and keeping a look out from his cabin. Because he was the closest to the lake, he got a clear view of the sky, unlike any of the other incredibly wooded locations on the site.

Going against every rule of the great outdoors, Cas sat outside on his tiny porch. Even though he was sheltered by the tiny roof, everything from his clothes and hair to the blue canvas camp chair he sat in was completely saturated with water. He enjoyed sitting out in storms though; he found it both exciting and relaxing all at the same time. He loved the way the lake became seemingly angry and the way the white caps slammed against the beach; He watched the trees sway as if they were dancing, the lightning flash across the inky sky, and felt the vibrations of the thunder as it rolled across the land.

As peaceful as he felt there, he was nevertheless startled when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Hey there, beautiful.”

Cas jumped and looked up to see Dean grinning. He was absolutely soaked to the core: his camp uniform clung to his slightly muscled figure, his hair was wet and wind whipped, and his freckles stood out like stars in the sky. Cas couldn’t help but notice that his green eyes were lit with complete and utter mischief.

“Why are you out here? Don’t you have campers to watch?”

“They wanted someone with a walkie talkie to come out here and make sure you were doing okay, so here I am.”

“Just you by yourself?”

“Yeah, they didn’t think you needed a rescue team. Besides, none of them wanted to be out here anyway.”

Cas stood up, looked around the silvery downpour cautiously, and grabbed Dean’s camp polo. He shoved Dean against the exterior wall of his cabin and began to kiss him roughly.

“Nnn Cas—! Jesus, fuck!” Dean groaned against Cas’s pink lips.

Dean broke away from the kiss breathlessly.

“What’s gotten into you, babe?”

Cas stared into Dean’s eyes; his generally peaceful blue irises were now filled with trouble of their own, and looked dangerously heated as the reflection of lightning shone in them.

“Rain does crazy things to people,” Cas grinned as he began to kiss down Dean’s neck in the torrential rain. 

Dean ran his hand through Cas’s mop of black hair and stared up at the thunderstorm, water trickling down his face.

“Remind me to thank God for rain,” he teased.

As the storm got more violent and began pelting hail at the boys, Cas grabbed Dean by the wrist and pulled him inside the cabin, locking the door behind him. He helped Dean pull his water-saturated polo off and pushed him back onto the futon as he yanked Dean’s pants and boxers off. He stood back and marveled at the perfection of Dean’s body: the smooth lines of his chest and torso, highlighted by the water on his skin, and the way those lines moved down his waist and thighs; not to mention the trail of Dean’s pubic hair that Cas secretly adored.

“Don’t just stare, Cas.”

Dean grinned and shifted his facial expression to pure innocence as he pushed himself up on his hands and batted his eyelashes at Cas. The lifeguard in return groaned helplessly and tore off his own clothes, needing to touch and be touched by Dean.

Cas crawled on top of him and pinned Dean’s wrists against the black mattress. He stared down into Dean’s heavy lidded eyes as their bodies pressed together, almost unbearably warm. Cas kissed Dean gently at first, savoring the taste of his mouth, and licked around the edges of those perfect, pouty lips. Dean halfheartedly strained against Cas’s grip, ensuring that he didn’t break free. Cas grinned down at Dean.

“Someone likes to be submissive.”

Dean turned bright red, and the blush crawled all the way down to his neck to his chest.

“Maybe I do,” he replied mockingly. 

Cas just smirked in return and kissed down Dean’s chest, his mouth trailing saliva all the way down to the beginning of Dean’s pubic trail. Cas let go of one of Dean’s wrists and stroked down his pubic hair with his free hand, watching Dean’s pleasured reactions. Dean sighed and groaned the closer Cas got to his shaft. Cas released Dean’s other wrist and noticed that his hands stretched up to grab the metal bar on the end of the futon, but remained pinned down to the mattress.

Cas kissed Dean’s thighs and slowly began to rub his balls; Dean whined and bucked under his gentle touch. Cas’s hand slid farther back and kneaded his ass, feeling the flawless cushion of Dean’s backside. He could feel Dean’s temperature rise, and looked up to see his facial expressions. Dean’s breathing was ragged and there was rampant need in his green eyes. Cas had never done this really, but the storm had made him bolder than ever and he was willing to try. He shoved a pillow under Dean’s lower back, pushed his legs further apart, and began to kiss and lick Dean’s rump; he periodically glanced up to check if Dean liked it. Dean nodded, jaw already clenched. 

Cas sat up and pulled a bottle of lube from his drawer. He never imagined he would be using it with someone else, but he thanked the heavens silently for remembering to bring some.

He applied a liberal amount to his finger before running it over Dean’s puckered hole. Dean shivered, and grabbed his own ass so he could spread himself better for Cas. Cas rubbed at the opening, feeling Dean squirming more with every stroke.

“Stop teasing Cas, just finger me already,” Dean pleaded.

Cas blushed and nodded. He stuck the tip of his finger inside the pink and puckered muscle, looking up every time to make sure Dean was okay.

“C’mon Cas, I can take so much more than this,” Dean’s grunts became more and more heated.

Cas gently slid more of his finger in, and was completely taken aback when Dean pushed all the way down on his finger, moaning. Seeing Dean like this made Cas even more turned on, and he wiggled his finger around, yearning for Dean’s blissful reactions.

Dean’s breath hitched, and he fucked himself on Cas’s finger slowly.

“Another, use another,” he moaned.

Cas slipped his finger out and lubed up a second finger, gently prodding at the opening to make sure it would fit. Once he got his fingertips in, he gradually slid the two further inside. He scissored them inside Dean, and was pleased when a pleasured cry escaped Dean’s mouth.

“Yeah baby, just like—ohhhh!” 

Dean groaned louder with every thrust back on Cas’s fingers, but knew he couldn’t ignore his boner forever.

“Pull out and hand me the lube.”

Cas did as he was told, and grabbed his bandana to wipe his fingers off. He turned back around and felt before he saw Dean grab his dick, and fell onto his chest. Dean held both of them in his lubed hand and began to buck his hips against Cas. Cas did the same, and held onto Dean’s shoulders as they both fucked into his fist.

What started off as a gently rolling of the hips turned into rapid thrusting, both of them needing to finish together. Cas felt Dean slide against him and began to suck on Dean’s chest, moaning into his tattoo.

“Cas baby, nnn—Cas you’re the best, I can’t wait until you actually fuck me,” Dean groaned into Cas’s hair.

Cas gasped and began to thrust into Dean’s fist harder, until he felt like he was ready to explode. The extra friction on Dean pushed him close to the edge, and they were soon coming in Dean’s fist.

“Fuck—yes baby—ohhhhh!”

“Dean—!“ Cas cried as he fucked through it, only collapsing when he was absolutely finished.

“Shh Cas, baby. You did so great,” Dean petted Cas’s hair with his clean hand, and reached around for the bandana. Luckily it wasn’t far away.

Cas snuggled against Dean, and traced patterns on his chest.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Cas mumbled.

Dean sat up and kissed Cas softly.

“I know, baby. I know.”

Cas hadn’t really been paying attention to when Dean started calling him ‘baby,’ but he liked it. He was Dean’s, and that was all that mattered.

Cas kissed him one long, last time, and got to his feet.

“I guess we should probably get dressed before they think we drowned.”

“We wouldn’t want them to worry about a lifeguard drowning, now would we?” Dean teased.

 

They both already knew that they loved each other, but neither could bring themselves to say it.

***

The two sat outside in the gradually subsiding rain, contentedly listening to the weather radios. They heard footsteps approaching and looked at each other, wide-eyed.

“Did you idjits even think to turn on your walkie talkie?”

Cas sighed in relief that it was only Bobby. Dean pulled the walkie out of his bag.

“Sorry Bobby, somehow the volume got turned down.”

“Uh huh, I’m sure. Just be careful that it doesn’t happen again,” he gave them a warning look.

“Now, while I’m here, is this crap going to turn into a tornado or not?”

“No, it looks like it’s going to be a steady trickle from here on out, nothing more,” Cas replied.

“Alright, at least you’re paying attention to the thing. And keep your walkie close in case we need you.”

“Sure thing, Bobby,” Dean said as hooked the walkie into his belt loop.

The moment the camp director left, the boys began to laugh. They knew things could have gone a very different way this afternoon, but for the time being, they had gotten away with it.

Dean turned to smile at Cas.

“How ‘bout tomorrow night we go stargazing? Down in the valley where you took me on my first day of training? I mean, as long as it stops raining.”

“I think I’d like that very much,” Cas smiled sweetly.

***


End file.
